The Keep:Endgame Playstyle
Disclaimer All content on this page is user-created. This is not an official Habitica page and the concepts discussed here are not reviewed by Habitica staff or admins. However you're welcome to discuss any ideas here! If you would like to make feature requests, you can go to Help > Request a Feature from the Habitica website's menu. You have fought the beasts from the deepths of procrastination, you have aquired every piece of magic armor there is and you have tamed, fed and mastered every creature you can mount in some obscure way. Now you are standing here, on the hilltop of you achievements, looking back on the battlefield which was your life until now, the bags full of gold and gems and you ask yourself: "What now?" While you still ponder upon what could urge you to push on you hear a loud *Geziiipp* behind you. Turning around, drawing your weapons you see and old wrinkly little old... person..with fairy wings''.'' You: "What in the onehundrettwentyfive habits of semi productive people are you?!" Creature: "I am the '''FAIRY OF FUTURE ORDEALS!' I am here to show you the path into true mastery and endless motivation. You can call me Fofo.'' And then Fofo pulled you down with his little wrinkly fariy hands and told you what lies in front of you: Self-constructed endgame goals This paragraph describes and collects some (at some point maybe all) of the small hacks and tricks you can set up yourself to keep Habitica pulling you in with maximum traction, even when you reached endgame status. Ideas & ramblings for endgame features Here is the place for ideas and concepts, please feel free to extend on every concept and add your own! The Heroes Tower Possible item and gold sink by giving the players a way to construct their own hideout, a glorious tower! When players reach level 100 or restart for the first time they gain access to the towers yard. '''This is the home of the architect''' and the construction place. At first visit the player is given a vertical construction plot of 5x5 tiles. The architet sells tiles (bricks) to build the tower. There are different kind of bricks for purchase: *Simple bricks - 500g *Colored bricks - 500g and a hatching potion *Special bricks - 500g and a combination of food, eggs. e.g. Dragon flag - dragon egg, 2x potatoes. These bricks can also be colored with hatching potions. Players can buy bricks and place them in his construction plot and thereby construct their own tower. The mockup on the right shows a simple tower made of 4 red bricks, and 3 special bricks: 1 red gate brick and 2 blue cactus flags. When a player is reborn after the tower was claimed the building plot will be extended for another line on top, gibing an incentive to use the Orb of rebirth and also creating another overall progression. TL;DR: Item & goldsink by building a tower Pros: *Incentive to use Orb of Rebirth *Extendable (new bricks, special bricks during galas, quest only bricks) Cons: *Medium - High effort to implement (Database change to store tower, graphics) could be eased by using procedural techniques for coloring etc. Category:The Mage's Tower